DDR Contest
by Emirii
Summary: YOSH! The Naruto DDR Contest is here! XD there will me humor, romance, weirdness, and seriousness! There will be Yaoi so no likey no looky! Thank you! Review please!


**DDR Contest!!**

Emirii: Nya! Welcome all:3 this is my Naruto fic! YOSH! After seeing Naruto the abridged series 13 and Naruto OVA 3 I just felt like making a DDR competition! YAY! There will be **YAOI **parings so if you don't like that kind of stuff then no read!! Ok Yami go!

Yami Emirii: Sigh. Holds out paper and reads lines Alright alright, the parings will be figured out later but right now for the first chapter there will be no icky icky lovey lovey stuff (Emirii: Oi! That's not on the paper!) Shut it … any way the parings will probably be Emirii-san's favorite parings …yay (--)

Emirii: YOSH:D alrighty I don't own any thing bla bla now on with the fic! XD

* * *

**Chapter one: A CONTEST!?!?!**

The village of Konoha was flooding with ninjas from almost every country. Everyone was excited and anxious about the competition being held. Tsunade stood in her office watching as the number of people in the village increased by the minute. Shizune entered the office with a smile and said, "Hokage-sama! The introduction ceremony will begin soon! You should get ready." Tsunade nodded and smiled back, "Yosh! Lets begin!"

"S-so many people!" Naruto Uzumaki said in awe as he walked the streets toward the Ichiraku Ramen Bar where he hoped to get something to eat for lunch. "Naruto!" The blond Nin was brought out of his thoughts and looked ahead of him. He had to peer farther to see the one who called him. He smiled and waved as the person got closer, "Sakura-chan! What's up? Hey what's with the change in clothes?" Sakura looked at him as if he grew two heads and sighed. '_He already forgot?' _She questioned herself. Instead of her normal red shirt and pink arm bands (A/N: I don't know what they're called Oo it's those pink things that are covering her elbows) she wore a dark blue tang-top with black workout gloves. Her black shorts were also replaced with faded blue ones; two thick black lines were placed on each side of her shorts.

"Today's the DDR competition! Have you forgotten Naruto?! Almost every ninja from almost every country are here!!" Sakura yelled and hit his head with enough force to leave a large bump and throw him against the nearest wall. "Owwww Sakura-chan…there's no need to hit me." Naruto whined and rubbed his head while standing up. "BAKA! I told you about this competition three weeks ago!!" Sakura yelled angrily at him causing quite a few people to stare. Naruto waved his hands in front of him nervously, "G-gomen Sakura-chan I guess I forgot" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and said, "That, or you weren't listening to me" Naruto's eyes widened slightly as she cracked her knuckles, "N-no! I was listening! Honest!" She was getting ready to punch him again but a crowd of girls ran over her screaming as if the best thing in their life has occurred.

Naruto stood there with an expression that looked like this OO. Sakura was left twitching after the stampede had left off in the distance. "O-oi…Sakura-chan? A-are you alright?" Naruto asked while offering a hand out to her. She nodded and stood up on her own glaring off in the direction of the crowd. She was about to continue the conversation she and Naruto had a few moments ago but a new female voice had interrupted them, "SAKURA!" Sakura slowly turned her head, she knew that voice and it was none other than Ino Yamanaka. Ino had also changed her normal every day clothes as well and was now wearing a silver color sleeveless top with black shorts that was identical to Sakura's; two thick white lines were placed on each side of her shorts. "Well, well I see you're prepared for the competition forehead-girl" She smirked as she spoke. Sakura only smirked back and said, "Seems you are too Ino-pig"

Naruto wanted to just walk away from Sakura and Ino because 1: He didn't want to get hit again and 2: He didn't want to be apart of a fight, if it started between Ino and Sakura, but Ino spoke directly to him as he was about to run/walk away, "Naruto, shouldn't you be practicing with all the other guys?" Naruto looked at her dumb folded, "What are you talking about?" Sakura looked at Ino also wanting to know what she was talking about. Ino laughed, "Didn't you see all those fan girls? They were off to see the guys practicing" Naruto stared at her then looked as if he was thinking really hard, "Oh, so those girls are there to see everyone practice" Ino nodded.

Sakura crossed her arms again and said, "So I'm guessing you were off to see Shikamaru then?" Ino nodded again, "Yup and I thought that because everyone was there, Naruto should be practicing before the competition begins." Naruto looked in the direction of the stampeding fan girls that were now out of his sight and said, "So what do you mean by everyone?" He remembered what Sakura had said about the majority of the people who were going to compete were from different countries. Ino's eyes looked up as she started to count off the people on each finger, "Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kankuro, Gaara, and a lot of other people I don't know. Oh, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Choji are cheering them on. The guys took all the DDR practice machines so all we can do is watch" Naruto gave Ino a questionable look, "Choji's not entering?" Ino looked back at Naruto and said, "No, but everyone else is!" Suddenly Naruto asked slightly nervous, "G-Gaara's here? The Kazekage?" Ino looked at him a bit confused, "Yeah, I think that's only Gaara we know. Remember almost every ninja came here. **Genin, Chuunin, and anyone can enter" Naruto nodded and after a few moments of awkward silence he punched the air, "YOSH! LET'S GO!" He dashed off in the direction the crowds of girls were running.**

Sakura and Ino formed sweat drops on the back of their heads and followed Naruto at a slower pace. Naruto passed groups of people who all seemed to only talk to the ones from their own village, unless they saw someone they knew from another village. Once Naruto approached the rabid fan girls he suddenly became deaf, not because of the music but because of all the screaming and cheering, "KYAAAA! KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!!" "GO NEJI-KUUUUN!" "KIBA-KUN!!!" "squee SHIKA-KUN!!" "SHINO-KUUN!" "gasp LEE-KUUUN!" "KANKURO-KUUUN! GO!" Naruto plugged his ears as he tried to look over the cheering fan girls to try and find his friends. He pushed through the crowd and he heard the music grow louder.

_Come on everybody!_

_And get on the FLOOR!_

The techno music was blasting through the speakers that stood on top of a DDR Station. The screen was flashing with neon colors and glowing arrows. He stared in awe as he saw how fast the two figures were; matching every step perfectly. He then moved closer to see that it was Gaara and Kankuro. He was surprised to actually see _Gaara_ and Kankuro dancing as if it was the easiest thing in the world, well Gaara made it seem that way. Kankuro was moving at a slightly slower pace but it was hard to notice. They were both set to hard mode which was the highest mode in the game besides challenge mode. Naruto noticed how Kankuro and Gaara's clothes were different like everyone else. Gaara wore black fitting pants with two long thick black straps clipped on the back making an X, which were outlined red. His shirt was a deep red with black lines starting at the collar, passing his shoulders and ended at the end of his shirt; there was a mesh shirt under the red one and it ended at his elbows.

_Techno, rave  
It's time to make a stand  
N pave the way some might say  
Let it go, stay with the flow  
Stay on bead, move your feet  
On concrete  
Or on the dance floor_

Kankuro on the other hand wore his normal black pants and still had his "cat hat" as Naruto put it, but his shirt was now an ocean blue color and it was kind of like a tang top with the same mesh shirt underneath, also ending at his elbows. (A/N: the tang-top guys wear, not the girly strap thing Oo) He had his black gloves on only there was a blue symbol the resembled his forehead protector. (A/N: his village's sign thing ;;) Naruto also saw that he still had his face paint on. _'That guy never takes that paint off does he?'_ Naruto thought to himself and laughed.

_You want more than I'll give you more  
If its too hard core  
Let me know  
I stop the show  
Then bring it back  
To be exact  
At 12 o'clock rock the spot_

Naruto watched how focused Gaara and Kankuro were then he heard the loudest voice from the crowd, "THOSE ARE MY BROTHERS! WOO! GO GAARA! GO KANKURO!" '_That's gotta be Temari'_ Naruto thought as he saw the female blond ninja jump up to wave at them. He couldn't really tell but he noticed her shirt was a bright purple and she still had those black gloves on. _'Wow I never knew Gaara or Kankuro liked DDR…I didn't even know they could DANCE! WTF!?!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to watch the insane movements done by the Kazekage and his older brother.

_Its to damn hot  
They told me so  
DYNAMITE RAVE  
Its on the down low  
Use your inner glow  
To make a move show n prove  
The man with the lisp  
Sounds so crisp  
When you can see me on TV  
On the radio  
Here me blow!_

_I don't wanna give up  
We're gonna have a party  
Have a really great time  
Yeah Yeah! Just feel the beat  
Listen to the music and Feel that beat_

The screen was now flashing faster and it was almost impossible to see anything. Sakura and Ino pushed through the crowd followed by Temari. Naruto tore his gaze from the flashing lights to greet the female sand Nin. "Hey Temari! I didn't know Gaara and Kankuro danced!" Naruto shouted over the music. Temari laughed and yelled back, "Yeah, lots of people were telling me the same thing!" Naruto could now fully see what Temari was wearing; instead of her normal dress robe (A/N: what the hell is that called? OO) she wore the purple shirt and a black mini skirt with a purple star on the right side. Her fish nets were still on her legs only they cut off at her ankles.

_Jump jump do your thing  
This be the bomb  
Try to sing  
Narrator king  
Spread your wings  
Make your head ring  
To this song  
All night long  
Jack your body  
To this party  
Feel the pain  
When you strain  
Don't re frame  
Please don't stop  
Until you drop_

"They're really good at it!" Sakura yelled and smiled. Ino nodded in agreement looking around for everyone else. Temari nodded as well and said, "Yeah, Kankuro hasn't beaten Gaara yet, though he's determined he will beat him in the contest!!" the four laughed and Naruto looked at the crowd of fan girls, "That's a lot of fans!" Temari nodded, "Yeah! They almost ran us over when we got through the gate! It's crazy!"

_I don't wanna give up  
We're gonna have a party  
Have a really great time  
Yeah Yeah! Just feel the beat  
Listen to the music and Feel that beat! Oh!_

They looked back at the DDR station and heard a male voice booming through the speakers, "Wonderful! Keep it up!" Then they saw the grade given to them. Gaara got a double A and Kankuro had gotten and A. "DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Kankuro yelled in frustration. Gaara smirked and walked off the machine and over to the group of four shortly followed by Kankuro, whose head hung in defeat. "Aw don't feel bad Kankuro! It's only the 30th time he's beaten you!" Temari said with a smile. "Yeah 30…." Kankuro mumbled. He hated when his sister brought up all the times he lost to Gaara. The young Kazekage just smirked and said, "Are you entering Naruto?" Naruto looked at Gaara and smiled brightly, "OF COURSE!!! I had no idea you could dance like that!" Gaara laughed alittle and said, "Well, it's something I'm interested in" Then another song started from a second DDR Station that brought everyone's attention upon it.

_Sweet lover... yeah, yeah, yay _

_Doo-doo-doodoo-doo-doo-doodoo-doo Lalala forever_

Ino had already run over and started cheering the one who she'd been looking for, Nara Shikamaru! Who hadn't really changed his clothing. He just took of the Chuunin vest which revealed his mesh shirt. He looked bored and focused all at the once. Next to him was Konoha's "Green Beast", Rock Lee, who seemed to be really enjoying the song. They both were also set to Hard Mode and just as Gaara and Kankuro, they were dancing insanely fast. Naruto swore their feet were gone and replaced with flashing blurs. Choji was next to Ino Cheering on Shikamaru as well.

_Dream kitto mousugu hora miete nakatta mono_

_Ni deaeru hazu Love Song kitto ima_

_Kara sou anata dake ni omoi o koe ni shite..._

_Everyday Everywhere kokoro ni niji kakete nana-iro no MERODII_

_Doko made mo sora takaku Everyday Everytime kokoro ni hibikasete yasashii HAAMONII_

_Itsu made mo ai o komete_

_La la lala... la la lala... la la la la... Oooohh... yeah_

Lee wore a green T-shirt that seemed to be the same color as his spandex and green shorts. He still had his bandages on his arms; both the shirt and his shorts had white lines forming on both his sides, similar to Gaara shirt and Sakura's shorts. "YOSH! FEEL THE YOUTH POWER!" Lee shouted while performing dance moves along with getting every step perfect on the dot. Shikamaru just kinda followed the arrows and didn't care about his performance; it was troublesome enough that he was entering the contest, so why work on performance when it's easier to just do what the bloody machine told you? "Oi, Ino…why would Shikamaru want to join something like this?" Naruto asked, thinking that Shikamaru would say, "_It's too troublesome to participate in something like DDR_" The fan girls were still screaming their heads off and Shikamaru sighed in exasperation.

_Everyday Everywhere make sure of love again sono tabi kimochi_

_Tsukaete kono uta de Everyday Everytime anata e todokeru yo koisuru RIZUMU_

_Itsu made mo nari tsudzukete_

Once the song ended the same male voice said, "Marvelous!" then their grades popped up. Lee and Shikamaru had both gotten triple A's so it was a tie. "Good work Shikamaru! For you and I both have the power of youth!!!" Lee said stridently then struck the "nice guy" pose. Shikamaru just lazily got off the machine and nodded, "Yeah yeah" Ino looked at Naruto and finally answered, "I convinced him to participate cause as you have just witnessed he's a great dancer!" "Oh that makes since" Naruto said agreeing. Lee jumped off the station and smiled, "Good afternoon Naruto-kun! Sakura-san, Ino-san, Temari-san, Kankuro-kun, and Kazekage-sama! What an honor to see the Kazekage here!" Naruto smiled and thought, '_Ha we might need to have less friends to make it easier to greet ha-ha'_ Sakura waved, Ino smiled, Temari laughed and smiled waving as well, Kankuro waved and returned the greeting, "Yo", and Gaara smiled lightly and said, "Please Lee, just address me as Gaara. There's no need to say 'Kazekage-sama', your one of my friends after all" Lee laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Of course Ka-I mean Gaara-kun" Choji smiled and waved munching on a bag of potato chips. Shikamaru was about to say how troublesome greetings were but was interrupted by yet another DDR station and a loud voice that said, "Prepare to lose!!" Followed by a barking noise from a dog.

_Yoake mae ni mita kimi no yume dake ga  
Ima wa tashika na Reality  
Erabe nai basho de kawara nai kimi wo omou  
...It's Final Memory_

The ninja's now all turned in the opposite direction which is left and saw the one who yelled which was Inuzuka Kiba and next to him was Hyuuga Neji, who was smirking. Tenten was standing next to the machine and was cheering Neji on while Hinata was standing on the opposite side with a fully grown Akamaru cheering Kiba on. Kiba's change in clothing was now a pair of grey, slightly baggy pants with brown paw prints in betted on the bottom left side and on the right side of the waist band. His shirt was a simple black fitting T-shirt with another paw print at the bottom right shoulder.

_Aoi chihei  
Kotori ga fui ni kiritoru  
Sora to umi sakai me wa  
Dokodatte kamawa nakatta  
Ano yakusoku  
Itami ni kawatta keredo  
Kono mune ni idaiteru  
Ima wa chigau sora no shita de_

Neji wore a white long sleeved T-shirt with a medium sized ying yang sign placed on the right side of his chest and lose black pant hung at his waist which had what seemed to be slits on each pant side stopping a few inches bellow his knee. Kiba moved to each beat and adding alittle bit of his own moves as Lee had done unlike Neji who just stayed with the moves he was given similar to Shikamaru.

_Now I Can't Stop  
Kizutsukeru tsumori nante nakatta  
Kimi ni dake wa ano hi tsutaetakatta_

Hinata shyly made her way over to the group who watched Kiba and Neji. She spoke while blushing slightly, "H-hello everyone" Her clothes hadn't changed much except her regular long sleeved shirt was replaced with a magenta T-shirt, the sleeves stopped right before her elbows and her long hair was tied up in a high pony-tail. The group looked over and said their hello's all in their own way. Akamaru barked loudly and wagged his tail resisting the urge to pounce them all. Tenten had appeared behind Lee scaring him to death and holding up two fingers up making a peace sign, "Yo!" Except Lee, Neji, and Kiba everyone sweat dropped at her entrance.

_Higure mae ni fuku kaze ga yamu shunkan ni  
Hisomu ano hi no Eternity  
Atarashii kizu wo natsukashii koe de  
Itsuka mata oshiete  
Yoakemae ni mita kimi no yume dake ga  
Ima wa tashika na Reality  
Erabe nai basho de kawara nai jibun mamoru  
...It's Final Memory_

Kiba was sweating slightly with every next step while a cool expressionless look crept on Neji's face. Suddenly he miss placed his foot and lost his balance for just a moment and re-balanced himself just as fast with only a moment of shock on his face. He was already back to dancing before the group had noticed. He missed quite a few steps because of it, they were both on challenge mode and it was actually harder than Neji thought. Tenten wasn't looking at Neji when he almost fell but with Gaara's and Shikamaru's sharp sense they caught it and yet didn't say anything. Kiba was too focused to notice anything which was weird because Neji was right next to him!

_Hanareru hodo  
Azayaka ni kakatta niji  
Chika sugiru omoide ni  
Mirai ga iro asete mieta  
Please Don't You Stop  
Kimi dake no yume wo akirame naide  
Sore ga nido to ae nai wake ni natte mo  
Wakare ato ni shiru deai no guuzen  
Ima wa kanjiteru Destiny  
Kanashimi wo kuchi ni suru sono kawari ni utau  
...Eternal Melody_

Tenten was now shaking a what seemed to be an unconscious Lee and Naruto was laughing his ass off. "OI! LEE! WAKE UP!!!!" She yelled and punched him in the face in attempt to wake him up. Lee blinked and rubbed his right cheek, "Owww Tenten? Why did you hit me?" Tenten laughed and apologized, "Gomen Lee" Sakura sighed in relief that Lee was alright, Naruto was still laughing, Ino was annoying Shikamaru about something and Temari was watching, smirking, Gaara was watching as Lee stood up still rubbing his face, and Kankuro was watching as the Inuzuka continued to dance appearing to be alittle tired.

_Higure mae ni fuku kaze ga yamu shunkan ni  
Hisomu ano hi no Eternity  
Atarashii kizu wo natsukashii koe de  
Itsuka mata oshiete  
Yoakemae ni mita kimi no yume dake ga  
Ima wa tashika na Reality  
Erabe nai basho de kawara nai kimi wo omou  
...It's Final Memory_

With that the song ended and the male voice spoke, "Great Job!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched for the scores. Kiba jumped up and shouted happily, "YEAH! WOOH! I told you I'd win!" He had gotten a double A and Neji got a B. Kiba jumped off the machine and punched the air. Gaara looked at Neji whose hand was now wraped around his ankle and no one seemed to notice (A/N: OO). Akamaru barked and attempted to jump on Kiba but Hinata held him back so he would crush him. "YOSH! Nice job!" Naruto and Lee both said in unison. Gaara looked at Kiba then said, "No, Neji would have won if he hadn't misplaced his foot and lost his balance." Everyone stared at Gaara with questionable and confused looks except Shikamaru who agreed with Gaara, then looked at Neji who had just removed his hand from his ankle. Tenten ran over to Neji, "Neji! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Do you nee help?!" Neji felt his face heat up faintly and replied, "No Tenten I'm fine" Kiba was about to protest but then ANOTHER song interrupted the conversation. (A/N: YAY For songs that interrupt peoples important conversations:D)

A loud techno beat begun the song so it was hard to hard the questions they were asking Gaara.

_The last that ever she saw him  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
He passed on worried and warning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Lost in a river that Saturday night  
Far away on the other side._

Neji was able to stand now and the whole ankle, Neji, balance thing had been forgotten when they saw Shino wearing a bright neon yellow T-shirt with brown shorts that reached his ankles. He still wore his glasses but it was very surprising for everyone except maybe a few people that he was wearing a T-shirt…and it was blinding none the less. (A/N: lol I wanted to make Shino erm wear something that he would probably NEVER wear and this is all that came to mind) Next to him was a male ninja from the hidden grass country who seemed to have trouble with moving his feet to the beat. (A/N: ZOMG I Rhymed! I don't feel like describing an unimportant person so use your imagination!! YAY!)

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through._

_The trees that whisper in the evening,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through._

Everyone, even Gaara had to cover or look away from the bright blinding shirt. "HOLLY SHIT! Shino! Your shirt is blinding me!!" Kiba yelled covering his eyes. Shino only smirked as he continued with the song, wanting to get it done and over with. Naruto fell to the ground with swirly eyes and a goofy smile muttering, "So bright….I see the light!" Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled out a pair of sun glasses from her pocket; for she knew Shino would do this, how you ask? Well let's just say she made a bet with Shino.

_I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven far away.  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day._

_Four a.m. in the morning,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
I watched your vision forming,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Stars move slowly in a silvery night,  
Far away on the other side.  
Will you come to talk to me this night,  
But she couldn't find how to push through._

Hinata buried her face in Akamaru's fur and Ino screamed as she started to see spots. Shikamaru was walking when he looked at the brightness so he tripped over a foot and fell flat on his stomach. Temari 'eeped' and shut her eyes tight while Kankuro thought an enemy had thrown a flash bomb so he charged at the closest thing to him…a wall. Kankuro hit the ground with a thud and Gaara just simply put his hand over his eyes as if shading himself from the sun. Lee was staring in awe, it seems that the brightness had no effect to Lee but Tenten on the other hand had fallen unconscious…yes it's that bright. I ceiling lights were all pointed to Shino so all that light bounced off and effected almost everyone. Shino still danced though, it was part of the "bet" with Sakura.

_I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven far away.  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day._

_Four a.m. in the morning,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
I watched your vision forming  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Stars move slowly in a silvery night  
Far away on the other side.  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
But she couldn't find how to push through._

_I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven far away.  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day._

_Far away on the other side._

_Caught in the middle of a hundred and five.  
The night was heavy and the air was alive,  
But she couldn't find how to push through._

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Far away on the other side.  
But she couldn't find how to push through._

Once the song finished the guy he was challenging hand fallen off the machine and hit his head. The male voice came again, "Brilliant!" Shino smiled as he had gotten a triple A while the poor grass nin got an E. "SHINO! Take off the shirt!!!" Kiba yelled now starting to see spots. Shino smirked, "Gomen Kiba-kun but then I wouldn't be wearing a shirt" "I DON'T CARE!" Kiba yelled back. Sakura was giggling and held a thumbs up to Shino who smiled back.

* * *

Emirii: GAH! Bright T-shirt! 

Yami Emirii: You have one weird mind Hikari

Emirii: I know I know! Any way now that the beginning is over I shall start on the next one! It'll finally be the beginning of the competition! WOO! Yes as you can see there will be random funny, serious, and just weird moments Oo

Yami Emirii: Yeah cause my Hikari is just that weird

Emirii: OI! That wasn't nice TT

Yami Emirii: oh you know it's true!

Emirii: Sigh your right any was please review!!!

Yami Emirii: Or else I will kill this mousey! Holds up a mouse

Emirii: Gasp!! NOOO! NOT MR. JINGGLES!!! Save Mr. Jinggles!


End file.
